


Safe

by calie15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Married Couple, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Sansa's nightmares drive her from bed, but she always finds safety back in Jon's arms.





	

It's often in the night that Sansa wakes in a terror, but he shares it with no one. She even fought to keep it from the man sharing her bed, but that kind of secrecy was impossible.

Instead she disentangles herself from the furs and launches out of bed, trying to catch her breath and escape the feeling of suffocation. She’s drenched in sweat and finds the washing bowl in the dim light to splash water on her face end neck. It’s only as her skin begins to cool does she begin to calm. As her breathing slows walks to the closed window and stands there, her bare body absorbing the draft of winter air seeping through the cracks.

She lets the cold seep into her body and lets the chill chase away the suffocating heat. Even when her body shiver and her teeth tremble she doesn't move.

“Come here.”

Sansa releases a shaky breath and forces her body to move. She slides back into her bed and can’t ignore the dampness that she feels on the bedding from her sweat. 

A firm arm wraps around her body and pulls her close. 

“Hell Sansa, you feel like ice.”

“I’m fine.” But she’s not. Sansa curls into him, she seeks the comfort of her husband, of Jon. Often she needs to be alone to calm her pounding heart, but when the fear abates and she can think clearly again, it’s sleep she fears. When her mind his clear it’s him Sansa seeks. She let's him hold her tight, rubbing his hands over her skin and pressing a kiss against her head. 

“I know there isn’t anything I can say or do that will make it stop,” Jon starts, his lips moving against her hair, “but you know I’ll kill anyone who lays a hand on you.”

“I know,” she whispers agains this chest. His arm tightens around her like a vice and she closes her eyes. It’s almost to easy to fall asleep under his protection and threats.

In the morning she’ll shake off the vestiges of her nightmares and tackle the day, but at night she’ll let Jon keep them away with threats of harm that she knows he is more then capable of following through with. 

Sansa doesn't want to need protecting, she'd learned long ago to depend on herself. Except there is something small and afraid in her, something a little broken, and if she can't hold back the shadows she knows Jon will do it for her. She knows he'll protect her and that she can depend on him.


End file.
